Modern commercial outdoor lighting systems are required to do more than ever before. In addition to fulfilling their primary purpose of lighting dark roadways, parking areas, and public spaces, outdoor lighting systems are expanding and increasingly evaluated for how well they reduce energy consumption, improve safety for both pedestrians and drivers, and serve as a foundation for a range of Internet of Things (IoT) applications. Increasingly, lighting system environments, both indoor and outdoor, are networked sometimes together. As more and more objects join the network, they expose shortcomings in existing solutions deployed to connect lighting devices and other lighting equipment to a lighting controller. One significant problem is the discovery and control of new lighting device nodes as a network increases in size. Also, large collections of lighting device nodes give rise to a hidden node problem.